


Tomorrow

by jaminsjiminsjams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Supernatural Reader insert, cas, cas x reader, cas x you - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, castiel x reader - Freeform, castiel x you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaminsjiminsjams/pseuds/jaminsjiminsjams
Summary: Y/n gets sick while Sam and Dean are out on a long hunt, and Cas is left to take care of her.





	Tomorrow

It had started with a simple cough and a stuffy nose. It was maybe a day into their most recent hunt, and Dean and Sam had insisted that Castiel take her back to the bunker. Now, Castiel stares at her, unsure of what to do as she lies down on her bed and coughs loudly. Castiel stands by her, a torn expression on his face. He was sure he was meant to go back to the motel, help the Winchesters with the case, but…

He tilts his head as she looks up at him, her face flushed. “Cas?” She croaks, and her cheeks turn a bright red as she covers her mouth, as if surprised at her own voice. Castiel moves over closer to her, kneeling by the bed.

“Yes, y/n? Do you need anything?” She swallows and coughs into the blanket.

“I- well, water would be nice, bu-” Castiel is gone in an instant and back with a glass of water, the quickness of it all disorients her, and she clutches onto the sheets as the room spins. “C-cas, don’t do that again,” she squeezes her eyes shut and exhales shakily. “I’m good Cas- you need to go back with Dean and Sam, they might need your help.” Castiel shakes his head as he helps her sit up, handing her the water and keeping his hand on the small of her back as he sits down next to her.

“They can pray to me if they need me,” he says, his head tilting as he watches her sip the water. She hands the half-finished cup back to him and sighs.

“Cas, really. I just need to get some sleep and I’ll be fine. Sam and Dean need you right now, they could be in danger.” He shakes his head slowly.

“If they need me, they can pray. Otherwise, I am staying here with you.” She sighs, and lays down on her side, bringing her arms to her chest.

“I’m not that sick, Cas.” Cas looks down at her and shrugs.

“I’m not needed over there right now, so I might as well take care of you.” He pulls the blankets up around her and lies back against the headboard. “I enjoy your company anyways,” he says. Y/n laughs and shakes her head.

“I’m sick, Castiel.” He smiles slightly and gazes down at her.

“That does not change the fact that I enjoy your company,” he whispers and pushes a strand of her hair out of her face. “You are very fun to be around, y/n. Even when sick.” She rolls her eyes and hugs his arm.

“Well, that’s good to know.” She mutters, sighing contently.

As Castiel stares down at her while she drifts off to sleep, he can’t quite figure out if the blush is from her fever or his attempt at confessing his feelings for her. He tilts his head and a small smile appears on his face; there’s always tomorrow.


End file.
